Un descuido antes del mundial
by History of my life
Summary: Crisis entre Oliver y Patty a puertas del mundial de Rusia 2018. ¿Se acabara el amor? ¡Descubrelo!


\- Buenos días, tardes o noches, dependiendo de la hora en que lean esto. Estoy con mi one shot de Los súper campeones que se me ocurrió, ya que he tenido muchas ideas de nuevas historias y de actualizar las historias que ya tengo hechas.

Bueno, sin más que decir, diré de qué trata un poco la historia.

\- Oliver Atom tiene una relación con Patty desde hace muchos años pero últimamente las cosas no han ido muy bien entre ellos, ¿la razón? Se acerca La Copa Del Mundo de Rusia 2018 y Oliver está muy concentrado en ganar el campeonato mundial, ya que será su último mundial que disputara en su carrera, pero ha descuidado un poco su relación con Patty y ella siente que oliver ha dejado de quererla.

\- Sin más que decir, comencemos:

\- Los súper campeones no me pertenece, ya que es una creación de Yoichi Takahashi. La historia es de mía, cualquier parecido o semejanza con otras historias es mera coincidencia.

Un gran descuido antes del mundial.

POV. Patty:

\- Oliver está muy decidido en lograr ganar la próxima copa del mundo, pero siento que ya no me quiere como antes. Sera porque está muy concentrado en el mundial ohh… La verdad no lo sé…. Pero creo que no diré nada al respecto, no quisiera que se desconcentrara a causa mía.

Esa mañana, Oliver se levantó muy temprano…

\- Oliver: Me iré al entrenamiento Patty. Deséame éxito!

\- Patty: Oliver espera!

\- Oliver: ¿Que sucede patty?

\- Patty: Quiero que sepas que yo te amo mucho y que siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase y espero que puedas ganar la copa del mundo ya que será la última de tu carrera.

\- Oliver: Gracias patty, debo irme, deséame éxito!

POV. Patty:

\- Oliver se fue sin despedirse, no le costaba mucho tomarse unos segundos para darme un beso de despedida y fue muy frio en su actitud. Me siento sola, ya no sé qué puedo hacer.

POV. Normal.

\- Oliver llego al entrenamiento y empezó a hacer el calentamiento correspondiente antes de empezar a entrenar. Él estaba entrenando su famoso tiro de chilena cuando oye que el resto ha llegado al campo para entrenar.

\- Bruce: Siempre entrenando desde temprano, ¿verdad oliver?

\- Oliver: No puedo esperar, estoy muy ansioso por jugar la próxima copa del mundo.

\- Bruce: Jejje lo se oliver, el mundial empezara pronto, así que debemos poner todo nuestro esfuerzo si queremos ganarla.

\- Oliver: Tienes razón Bruce, VAMOS A JUGAR!

\- El equipo Japonés se separó en dos equipos mixtos entre los titulares y los de reserva para jugar un partido de entrenamiento y oliver y sus compañeros estaban listos para empezar.

Sonó el silbato del árbitro y empezó el juego…

\- Oliver tenía el balón en su poder y se disponía a driblar como él sabe. Paso a muchos de sus rivales...

Hyuga: Oliver, pásame el balón!

\- Oliver: ¡Allá va hyuga! ¡ANOTA EL PRIMER GOL!

\- Hyuga: ¡Te anotare Benji Price, LO JURO!

\- Benji: ¡inténtalo si puedes Hyuga, TIRA!

Hyuga acepto el desafío de Benji e hizo su famoso tiro del tigre con una potencia extraordinaria…

\- Bruce: Detenlo Benji!

\- Hyuga: ¿QUE?, ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Benji Price detuvo el tiro del tigre de Hyuga, por eso es conocido como uno de los mejores porteros del mundo.

\- Hyuga: La próxima vez te venceré Benji Price!

\- Benji despejo el balón con su pie derecho hacia la mitad de cancha y oliver quería ir a por él y decidió luchar el balón.

\- Al momento de ir a por él, por un segundo mira hacia la grada y había una persona observándolo mientras él jugaba. Era nada más y nada menos que Patty.

\- Patty y Oliver se observaron por varios minutos. El veía la bandera que decía: "OLIVER ERES EL MEJOR" Patty tenía entre sus manos la bandera que con tanto amor hizo para animar a su novio y entre eso, Patty soltó una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla. Oliver no sabía si esa lágrima era de tristeza o emoción

POV. Oliver:

\- Es… es Patty, vino a apoyarme y verme jugar. Patty, recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños y me animabas con sus porras y con tu bandera hecha a mano. Tú has estado conmigo siempre en todos mis logros y me has dado ánimos cuando lo he necesitado. Sé que he estado frio últimamente por el tema de que se acerca el mundial, pero no he dejado de amarte, y quiero demostrártelo. Patty, jamás dejare que lo nuestro acabe, lo prometo…

POV. Normal

\- Oliver y los muchachos habían terminado el entrenamiento y se les concedió ir a casa a descansar y a relajarse un poco antes tuvieran que hacer maletas para ir a Rusia a jugar el mundial, cuando oliver vio las gradas de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que patty se había ido de allí, no la veía por ninguna parte.

\- Oliver: ¡Bruce!, ¿No has visto a patty por aquí?, recién la vi sentada en las gradas viendo nuestro partido.

\- Bruce: Si, yo también la vi, pero no la vi cuando se marchó. Descuida, de seguro te esperara en casa.

\- Oliver: Si, me duchare y me iré a casa de inmediato…

Oliver corrió a casa para ir a ver a patty y al llegar a casa se da cuenta de que Patty estaba en el patio trasero de la casa con un balón de fútbol en sus manos. Patty estaba de espaldas a oliver y cuando ella dio la vuelta, oliver se da cuenta que estaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Oliver: ¿Patty?, ¿Que sucede?

\- Patty: Oliver yo quiero que te concentres en ganar la copa del mundo. No quisiera ser un problema para ti.

\- Oliver: ¿De qué hablas?

\- Patty: Es que, creo que ya no me quieres como antes. Haz estado frio conmigo pero lo entiendo. Entiendo que quieres estar concentrado en la copa del mundo y no quiero ser un estorbo para ti.

Patty le entrego el balón a Oliver….

\- Patty: Gana la copa del mundo, es tu meta.

Patty quería entrar a casa pero Oliver la detuvo…

\- Oliver: Patty, no quiero que te vayas, nunca has sido un problema para mí. Siempre me has apoyado, desde que éramos niños, no sabes cuánto agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí en toda mi vida. Yo te quiero a mi lado porque te amo mucho Patty. Y cuando gane la copa del mundo quiero que estés allí para dedicarte ese triunfo, sé que ganare la copa mundial y sé que siempre estarás a mi lado pase lo que pase.

\- Patty: Oliver…

Patty al escuchar las palabras de Oliver se emocionó muchísimo y abrazo a Oliver con todas sus fuerzas y el hizo lo mismo.

\- Oliver: Pero debo decirte algo, yo quiero ser feliz contigo, pero quisiera terminar mi relación contigo.

Patty se estremeció cuando Oliver le dijo eso y no sabía el motivo de su tan repentina decisión.

\- Patty: Pero, ¿por qué me quieres dejar?

\- Oliver: Por una sencilla razón.

\- Patty: ¿Qué razón?

\- Oliver: Por que quisiera volverte a enamorar como lo hice la primera vez…

Patty no tuvo palabras para lo que dijo Oliver. Los dos se abrazaron sin decir ninguna palabra.

FIN.

\- Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia, se los agradezco muchísimo.

Quería escribir esta historia hace mucho tiempo y se me dio el tiempo para poder hacerlo.

\- No olvides dejar un comentario o alguna crítica constructiva para seguir creciendo como escritor.

\- Que tengan un buen día, ¡NOS LEEMOS!


End file.
